dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
is a team battle action video game released by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita on March 19, 2014. The game combines the universes of several Shonen Jump series. During Jump Festa, a new trailer was released under the name "J-Stars Victory Vs+", announcing its release in North America on June 30, 2015 for PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features total of 52 characters from 32 different manga series: it features main characters from , Dragon Ball Z, , , , Bleach, KochiKame, , , , , Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dr. Slump, Tottemo! Luckyman, , , , . All playable characters are available in the game from the start. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." The game is available in standard and "Ansion Sound" editions; the Anison Sound Edition includes 21 tracks from the anime each character appears in. Also, pre-order include the "J-Stars Victory Book", a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets the user see the Jump heroes in the surroundings on the PS Vita. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #40, 2013 In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players can fight two vs. two online in vs. mode.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #6, 7, 2014 Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible.V-Jump, issue #10, 2013 Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it.V-Jump, issue #8, 2013 A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': super special techniques activated when the Voltage Gauge fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Modes J Adventure Mode The game features a 4-arc story mode in which "many Jump heroes gather together in the dream Jump World to participate in the special J-Battle Festival". The four arcs are Dynamic Arc, Hope Arc, Investigation Arce, and Pursuit Arc in J-Battle Coliseum. Characters travel through a 45th Shonen Jump anniversary ship, the Memorial Jump, between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. Various items and cards can be collected, or purchased using J Points accumulated during battles. Items collected are used to customize the Memorial Jump ship (such as adding a Cannon for example), and strengthen characters thanks to various combination of J Stars Cards. The boss is an entity called Dark Phantom, who takes on the same form as the J-Stars hero; he becomes a shadow version of the playable hero character, and can use this character's powers and abilities. Victory Road The player's team faces various opponent teams one after another. Free Battle The player creates a team and faces a team controlled by either the CPU or other players in up to 2 vs. 2 battles. Online Mode Gallery Mode Enjoy all of the Character Data and Figures. Characters The main cast of the game is comprised of 39 playable characters and 13 support characters. Playable characters ;Fighters *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Base, Gear Second, Haki) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Sage Mode, Kurama-Link Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Bankai Form, Hollow Mode, Final Getsuga Tenshō Form Attack only) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Yūsuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) (Base, Mazoku Form) *Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) (Base, 100% form) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) (Base, Jagan Eye Mode, Dragon Absorption Mode) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Nen Control: Temper Mode, Nen Control: Fortify Mode) *Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Godspeed Mode) *Taro Yamada (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) (Base, Frenzied Screech Mode) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) (Base, War God Mode) *Tsunayoshi Sawada & Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Tatsumi Oga & Baby Beel (Beelzebub) (Base, Zebel Feast Mode, Super Milk Time Form Attack only) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (Base, Red Stone of Aja Mode) *Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nūbē) (Base, Guardian Scroll Mode) *Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) (Base, Angry Mode Health) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Base, Seventh Sense Mode, Sagittarius Gold Cloth) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (Base, Seven Scars Mode, Nil Thought Rebirth Mode) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) (Base, Zenrei no Ken Mode) *Saiki Kusuo (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) (Base, Monolith Barrier Mode) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Luckyman (Such a Luckyman!) (Lucky Mode Base, Unlucky Mode) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Charge!! Men's School) (Base, Manly Stamina Charged Mode) ;Support *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) (Sode no Shirayuki: First Dance) *Hisoka Morow (Hunter × Hunter) (Bungee Gum) *Jaguar Junichi (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) (Ramen Ambush) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) (All Fiction / Book Maker) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) (Support Sealing: D-Don't get any Funny Ideas!) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) (Healing Cheer: The Cavalry's Here!) *Kagura & Sadaharu (Gintama) (Double Trouble) *Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko's Basketball) (Misdirection Pass) *"Bossun" Yusuke Fujisaki & "Himeko" Hime Onizuka & "Switch" Kazuyoshi Usui (SKET DANCE) (Pachinko Attack: SKET-dan to the Rescue!) *Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) (777 Tools of Hell: Evil Blind) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) (Edge End) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyuu!!) (Lil' Tearaway) *Heihachi Edajima (Charge!! Men's School) (Manly Standing: I am Heihachi Edajima!) Other characters *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) *Korin (Dragon Ball) *King Kai (Dragon Ball) *Sunny (Toriko) *Coco (Toriko) *Komatsu (Toriko) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuden) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) *Gaara (Naruto Shippuden) *Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) *Kon (Bleach) *Kaoru Kamiya (Rurouni Kenshin) *Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) *Yahiko Myōjin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Ohara Daijiro (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Reiko Katherine Akimoto (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Keiichi Nakagawa (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) *Kotarou Katsura (Gintama) *Ayano Terada (Gintama) *Koenma (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Kurapika Kurta (Hunter × Hunter) *Leorio Paradinight (Hunter × Hunter) *Beans (Hunter × Hunter) *Genjo (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) *Babaa (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) *Jijii (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) *Mari Otoko (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) *"Piyohiko" Saketome (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) *"Hammer" Hamawatari (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) *Hamiidento (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) *Hansode Shiranui (Medaka Box) *Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box) *Hayato Gokudera (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Kyōko Sasagawa (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Kyōya Hibari (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Hildegarde (Beelzebub) *Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) *Alaindelon (Beelzebub) *Taiga Kagami (Kuroko's Basketball) *Riko Aida (Kuroko's Basketball) *Tetsuya #2 (Kuroko's Basketball) *Sōjirō Agata (SKET DANCE) *Sasuke Tsubaki (SKET DANCE) *Moe Yabasawa (SKET DANCE) *Kyoko Inaba (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *Kyōsuke Tamamo (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) *Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom) *Irina Jelavić (Assassination Classroom) *Yako Katsuragi (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) *Shinobu Godai (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) *Eishi Sasazuka (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) *Dōko (Saint Seiya) *Athena (Saint Seiya) *Mū (Saint Seiya) *Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) *Lavi Bookman (D.Gray-man) *Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) *Riki Nendou (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) *Shun Kaidou (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) *Kokomi Teruhashi (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) *Gatchan (Dr. Slump) *Senbei Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Turbo Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Midori Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Miyo "Mitchan" Kireida (Such a Luckyman!) *Superstarman (Such a Luckyman!) *Lucky-wan (Such a Luckyman!) *Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Gasser (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Genji Togashi (Charge!! Men's School) *Ryuji Toramaru (Charge!! Men's School) *Wang Ta-ren (Charge!! Men's School) Locations Battle Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto Shippuden) *Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Inferno Crags (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kameari Police Station (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) *Temple of Athena (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) *Tenraikyousintojo (Charge!! Men's School) J-Adventure Locations *Alabasta (One Piece) *Dr. Hiluluk's Sakura Kingdom (One Piece) *Kame House (Dragon Ball) *Korin's Tower (Dragon Ball) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto Shippuden) *Hidden Sand Village (Naruto Shippuden) *Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Urahara Shop (Bleach) *Inferno Crags (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kameari Police Station (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) *Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) *Temple of Athena (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) *Tenraikyousintojo (Charge!! Men's School) Reception The Japanese magazine Famitsu gave the game 32/40, with all four reviewers giving the game 8/10. Trivia *Data for characters Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Dai from Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken, and Yoh Asakura from Shaman King has been found through the files on the J-Stars Victory Vs ISO. *On the Planet Namek stage, all characters can fight in the underwater portions, including One Piece characters Luffy, Ace, Boa Hancock, and Akainu, despite the fact that they are all Devil Fruit users who are unable to swim. This was likely done to not negatively affect gameplay. *Penguin Village's appearance in this game looks very similar to its version from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gallery References External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELhBTd8_adQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Im8HAxNNEI J-Stars Victory VS+ - PS4/PS3/PS Vita –Battle Stars (UK Trailer)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0mZZ9BMPds J-Stars Victory Vs+ - Gameplay Trailer] Site Navigation ca:J-Stars Victory Vs es:J-Stars Victory Vs Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games